White
by Darcey Nokomis
Summary: H/D slash, After exploring, Harry finally decides Draco is all he wants, but a darkness has been set against their lifestyle and the results leave pain and insanity...character death in the end as well as other character death implications
1. Accept and Propose

Warning and notes: Slash fic eventually character death  
  
Ever since I saw the Broadway play, Rent, I have had this story stuck in my head. I regret that there will be a character death but whom and due to what will not be told or else I would give away my whole story. Even my usual cookies and hot chocolate won't please my muses so I'm sorry for the lacking on Secret Santa.now that this is partially out I can move on to other things.  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermoine (not in depth) and possible others  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no affiliations to J.K Rowlings and her books or the Broadway play Rent but I promise I am just using them for some fun to get the story out of my head that my muses have conjured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~********************************************************~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
- Lyrics from the Broadway play Rent  
  
"Out Tonight"  
  
My body's talking to me It says "Time for danger" It says, "I wanna commit a crime, Wanna be the cause of a fight, Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger" I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up-Life's too quick  
  
Let's go out tonight I have to go out tonight You wanna play? Let's run away  
  
-----~~~~~---- PROLOUGE~  
  
Harry had finally decided he was going to do it. After all the tension, the flirtation and eventually meeting out to clubs in London, and it being his last year.or rather chance, he was going to ask him out. Harry had come out at the end of his sixth year and over the summer, spent some of his now free time (the war was over) exploring his new sexuality. He had announced to his best friends early on who he liked at school because he knew some problems would arise, especially at the mention of one particular name. He could still remember the conversation:  
  
"Did you say who I think you said?!" Ron screamed.  
  
Hermoine of course wasn't the least bit appalled. "Well, he is very good looking, and even though he'll always be arrogant, at least we know he didn't turn out like his father and some of the others. I still couldn't believe he had spied for us. That asshole bit was sure a good act."  
  
Eventually Ron began to accept the idea, especially after things started to develop between Harry and him. The school got over it pretty quickly and it was easier on Harry because he never could help staring at his gorgeous "friend." "So, how should I go about this?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Go about what?" came a sexy drawl from behind Harry. A tongue flickered quickly over Harry's earlobe.  
  
"Nnn, perfect, you've answered my question." Harry smiled, turning around slowly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This" Harry said as he grasped the other boy's hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing them over his knuckles.  
  
Draco took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes wide staring at Harry's smooth tongue as it licked and kissed its way over his hand.  
  
"Will you" Harry sucked one of Draco's fingers slowly, "go" he began licking another "out with me?" Harry finished tasting Draco and stared waiting for the answer.  
  
His breathing was heavy and staring into those deep emerald eyes wasn't really helping his composure or lack there of. "Hhhhn." with that, a nod was all he could manage which only increased the smile on Harry's luscious lips.  
  
"Good!" and Harry kissed Draco ravenously for the first time.not drunk or hazed from all the dancing at their weekend hangout in London.  
  
"Now I'm really gonna owe you some dancing this weekend, after that I've got to get you good." Draco replied, breathless again by Harry's taunts.  
  
"Oh yes you are, and there's this new club I want to take you to, too." They both sighed as they departed toward their common rooms, one with a huge grin and ideas for the weekend, the other in a daze.  
  
~~~ OK! OK! I know, the shortest thing ever written but I had to leave it there because it couldn't go to where I was going without another chapter and I didn't feel the need to add anything else to the end of this scene. I apologize but the next chapter will be much longer and they are already well placed in my head. I'm afraid this story may replace secret santa for a while but I am trying to write that next chapter It just won't come out right. Sorry for that too. Well back to writing the story before this gets longer than my actual chapter. 


	2. Gold 'N Silver

Warning and notes: Slash fic, eventually character death and character death implications, very minor s & m at the club  
  
I'm finally well balanced on my story writing and chapters for both my stories should alternate pretty frequently and quickly. The end is already set in my head and I can definitely say this isn't going to be a happy ending. I hope that doesn't ruin it for anyone.  
  
Inspired by Rent and my guttered mind  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermoine (not in depth), Dean/Seamus (possibly some drag there.), more?  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no affiliations to J.K Rowlings and her books or the Broadway play Rent but I promise I am just using them for some fun to get the story out of my head that my muses have conjured.  
  
~~~~~~~********************************************************************* **~~~~~~~  
  
Lyrics to Rent's "La Vie Boheme"  
  
To days of inspiration Playing hooky, making something out of nothing The need to express - To communicate, To going against the grain, Going insane Going mad  
  
To loving tension, no pension To more than one dimension, To starving for attention, Hating convention, hating pretension Not to mention of course, Hating dear old mom and dad  
  
~~~**  
  
Friday night and going out with Harry-to a surprise club of all places too. He had even said they were staying the night in London and coming back early Sunday morning. *Thank goodness we don't go to church* thought Draco sarcastically.  
  
Looking in the mirror, he decided he was going to get Harry real good. "Not just a payback, but I'm gonna make him my slave," cooed Draco to his mirror twin. He began trying on outfit after outfit, leaving the room in a jumble of colors and now wrinkled clothes. "I have nothing to wear?! (even though his closet was a double walk in) Hmm.wha.." Out of nowhere a snowy, white owl flew through the window. Draco carefully plucked the note from Hedwig's claw as she swept down. He petted her a bit as he read the note. Satisfied after some attention, she left chirping happily.  
  
Drake, Just in case you can't decide on an outfit from your massive closet, it's an S&M / big dancing club. Can't wait to see what you decide on! Em 3  
  
Draco smiled brightly at the nickname he gave to Harry because of his emerald eyes. *How'd he know? Well, of course.* thinking how his love sometimes knew him too well. Once glance into his half destroyed closet (now resembling Kansas from an old favorite muggle movie "Wizard of Oz" *snicker* wizards.how ironic) and he was set.  
  
~~~**  
  
"Where could he be? Did he get my note? Hedwig has never had a problem delivering to him. I swore I sent it early enough so he would have enough time!" Leaning against an old stonewall in Diagon Alley, Harry tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Harry was clad in a sheer, collared, button down shirt, tinted pale green with gold sparkled laced through the fabric. His shiny gold pants and black, killer boots set the whole look off. Gold bronzer/ sparkles shimmered across his cheekbones and around his eyes. The combination of gold on his face and green shirt brought out the lightening in the emerald depths of his eyes. A gold loop earring with an emerald hangin from it added for to the effect. The earring had been a personalized birthday present from Draco over the summer and he wore it each time they went somewhere special. The gold choker and two dangling gold chains gleamed against his chest that peaked from his two-thirds of the way buttoned shirt. His brown hair was sprayed lightly back to accent his golden face and earring.  
  
"Been waiting long?" came a very assured purr in the shadowed corner. " I had to make myself perfect and in doing that I'm glad you decided to meet here. I still don't understand how they let me out of the castle wearing this. Lucky for those ugly cloaks huh Em?"  
  
"But you're already perfe." Whatever Harry was going to say died as Draco stepped out under a streetlight. Displayed before his eyes was the most delicious eye candy Harry had ever soon. Draco was the epitome of his personal stereotype-Sex God.  
  
The black leather pants he wore looked poured on his shapely legs. *Remember to ask him later how he got into those, once you get him out* Black, semi-clunky dancing shoes completed the bottom half *Oh that bottom!* The upper half of his boyfriend's gorgeous physique was another story. A sheer, black tank top, with silver streaks lining up and down, clung to Draco's toned upper body. *We're matching!.sort of* His surreal image was totaled though when Harry glimpsed that perfect translucent skin. Claw-like slashes were made through the skintight shirt, revealing small peaks of pale skin as Draco moved. Draco's graceful walk stretched the fabric even more making Harry want to tear that outfit off Draco now instead of later. The traces of skin weren't even the best part though. Wrapped around Draco's left bicep was a cuff of dragon that held itself nicely around the arm. A black choker with dangling spikes, black stud earrings, and at least three silver rings per hand went with his night like charm. His hair for once wasn't completely gelled back, small bangs framed his high cheekbones making Harry notices the thin eyeliner under Draco's eyes. Lightly smudged, it brought out the swirling storm in the gray.  
  
"Ready to go?" Draco continued to purr as Harry tried to assemble his wits. The vibration low in Draco's throat didn't help any, as the air seemed to crackle with suppressed sexual tension. Harry's taut body walked slowly toward his love, the tightening in his pants making it even harder to move forward. Draco glided his tongue over his bottom lip just then and Harry was gone.  
  
Suddenly Draco was pinned to the wall by Harry's hips and mouth met mouth in secret promises for the evening to come. Draco felt Harry's heat and the heady scent of sex around him, making him thrust his hardness against Harry's. Breaking the kiss for one second "What about the club? " Draco panted.  
  
"We'll worry about that later," Harry breathed heavily back, against Draco's neck, pushing him into the dark alley. Not missing a beat, their mouths met again as lust overtook their previously club aimed minds.  
  
~~TBC~~ OK shitty cliffhanger but I'm going away again for the weekend and I had to end it somehow so my penguin muses came up with this. I think it was the girl scout cookies that just came in for them or maybe my grandmother is spoiling them again. Who knows, but they are definitely loving leaving cliffs (read my other story and you'll understand). *penguin muses garble up girl scout cookies, some stealing the scout's uniforms and running around the neighborhood stealing back more cookies from innocent old ppl* Damnit! Have to go control my penguins. 


	3. Dance Possessive

Warning and notes: Slash fic, eventually character death and character death implications (suicide), Some s & m/ d & s at the club  
  
This is going to slowly get very depressing along with slight drug use, violence, and explicit gay related issues. If this bothers you, DON'T READ! If you don't mind.. enjoy ^^  
  
Inspired by Rent and my guttered mind  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermoine (not in depth), Dean/Seamus (possibly some drag there.), more?  
  
Rating: R (we know its NC-17)  
  
Disclaimer: I have no affiliations to J.K Rowlings and her books or the Broadway play Rent but I promise I am just using them for some fun to get the story out of my head that my muses have conjured.  
  
"***" Lyrics from "Contact" in the Broadway play Rent  
  
-Hot-hot-hot-sweat-sweet -Wet-wet-wet-red-heat  
  
Please don't stop please Please don't stop stop  
  
-Sticky-licky-trickle-tickle -Steamy-creamy-stroking-soaking  
  
Touch, Taste, Deep, Dark, Kiss, Beg, Slap, Fear, Thick, Harder, Faster, Wetter  
  
Fire fire burn-burn yes! More! Take me  
  
Today for you, Tomorrow for Me  
  
~~~**  
  
"HARRY!" Draco's scream echoed against the dark brick walls of the alley.  
  
"Love, shhh! We're not the only one's out tonight you know." Harry whispered against Draco's chest, one hand somehow lost in the skintight black leather of Draco's pants, the other now lightly covered his rosy lips. Harry bent his head back down to Draco's tight nipple.  
  
"If you keep this, uhhh up, y-you'll get more out of mEEE, then screams."  
  
"That's what I had planned, though I intended it for after the club, maybe we should.."  
  
"OH GOD NO! Don't stop now, at least finish before we go!"  
  
"But you might be too tired to dance after, mnnhh"  
  
Draco blew on the sensitive spot of Harry's neck making him lose his train of thought. "Oh no, mnnh, we're gonna finish this and then invigorate me with a kiss so I can dance and then I will tend to your "pains" after the club. After all, you promised me dancing."  
  
With Draco still blowing on his neck, Harry couldn't resist and he quickly trailed his tongue down Draco's tight pale abs that peeked through the shirt slits until it came to rest on Draco's arousal. He finished him off easily since his love had never been able to stand the teasing of his agile mouth.  
  
~~~**  
  
Draco lay heavily against Harry, quite content, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the glowing aftermath. Harry, finally licking his lips of all the beautiful taste of his love, bent down to bestow "that invigorating kiss." Draco's eyes burst open in mid kiss, stunned but pleased, locking his tongue against Harry's. After the kiss, Harry smiled, the smile rivaling quite a good Slytherin smirk. "Ready for some dancing?"  
  
~~~**  
  
Draco had never seen Harry as possessive as he was at the club. *It was his idea to come here, he should have known, though I'm having equal trouble keeping them away from him* Draco though. He was always possessive of Harry but it was never as bad for both of them. Luckily Harry had a mean enough gleam because Draco was dressed as the submissive one of the couple and was always prone to be highly attractive to everyone.  
  
Harry dragged Draco out on the dance floor on the next song, a definate bump and grind tune.  
  
"What about our drinks?"  
  
"Forget them, besides, I'm friends with the bar tender for once instead of you."  
  
"Yeah, it's weird that you brought me to a new club instead of vise versa huh Harry?"  
  
"Yes, now let's dance!" Harry tugged his sexy partner to him, turning around and beginning a very erotic Shakira-like ass shake against Draco's hips. Draco stared for a second realizing Harry had been practicing *and was now extremely good, no scratch that, HOT!* before catching the rhythm. He grasped Harry's hips, dirty dancing right back, both of them becoming more playful and competitive with their dance moves. *Time to pull one on Harry to return the favor from the alley* Draco twisted Harry to face him and dipped down to the floor. He continued his undulation under Harry's legs, *accidentally* brushing the underside of Harry as he slid beneath his legs. Draco popped up in a spin, pulling Harry to him from behind. Harry gasped still unable to fathom the move his Drake had pulled as his back landed against the warmth and*ahem hardened* body of Draco.  
  
They continued their show, attracting many eyes from the crowd in the club. Harry soon found that he needed to show a bit more possessiveness before a proposal came up to steal away his Draco. Knowing well it had to be good because some proposals could not be refused in this particular arena if some note of ownership wasn't given, Harry quickly flip flopped their arrangement. Harry licked the rim of Draco's ear, whispering quickly "Follow my lead here in a second love, I didn't realize this was a more dominant/submissive type of club over slightly S and M." Draco's eyes flashed in slight fear but nodded.  
  
Harry raked his nails down between the slashes in Draco's shirt, clawing a little deeper each time until very very thin lines of blood formed across the alabaster skin. Draco moaned, enjoying the small amount of pain mixed with Harry's tongue playing with his ear, his other hand tweaking his nipples. Harry then proceeded to pull out a very tiny leather strap, lightly slapping it against the side of Draco's ass. Leaning his head back in another moan, Draco saw and understood the need for their act. Harry's show never went farther, having known that his marking of Draco would end any further problems they might have. Dancing until the early morning, making sure to keep up their show every once an a while to appease the atmosphere, they eventually found their way back to a hotel Harry had booked for them for the weekend.  
  
~~~**  
  
"That was wonderful love. Thank you. You know just how to tend to my preferences." "The night has only just become my sweet Drake. Although you wanted to return my favor, tonight you are all mine. Tomorrow you can get me all you want but I want dominance for tonight." The look on Harry's face let Draco know he would not win so he quickly shut his mouth. He sauntered into the bedroom instead, peaking back at a growling Harry who was prowling close behind.  
  
"Coming love?"  
  
Harry only smiled, knowing Draco would soon be put in his place when he saw the display Harry left in their hotel bedroom.  
  
"H-hh-Harry?!"  
  
"Yes love?" Harry drawled, sitting down in a chair across from the rather large bed.  
  
"I-s this..I mean..you really..uhhh..ohhh merlin!" Draco's wide eyes beheld a fantasy he had always wanted. Silk scarves, leather straps and buckles, edible finger paint, and an assortment of condoms and lube littered the bed.  
  
"We have all weekend to use as much as you wish. Anything you desire to create Drake is yours."  
  
~~*TBC  
  
Darkness will be coming in a few chapters but for now, enjoy the lusciousness of H/D Fantasies BWAHAHA! *lil penguins squeal with glee at the possibilities on that bed* 


End file.
